This invention relates generally to devices used by law enforcement agencies and the like for puncturing the rubber tires of a motor vehicle, thereby slowing down and eventually stopping such motor vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved retainer assembly for releasably holding a tire puncturing device within the retainer assembly. It also relates to an array having a plurality of such retainer assemblies for utilizing a plurality of deflating spikes within them.
The improved retention assembly of the present invention relates to the tire puncturing and deflating spike as disclosed by this inventor in the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/548,333 entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Tire Puncturing and Deflating Spike and Assembly Therefor.xe2x80x9d As disclosed in that application, it is occasionally necessary for law enforcement agencies to impede and altogether stop the movement of a run-away motor vehicle. Direct pursuit of such vehicles is often necessary, but brings with it concerns for public safety when such pursuits lead through city streets and other populated areas. Because such pursuits can also result in high speed chases, the safety of the pursuers is also a concern.
As a safer alternative to the direct pursuit of such vehicles, it has been recognized that strategic placement of tire deflating mechanisms in the path, or the anticipated path, of such run-away motor vehicles can effectively impede and stop the movement of them. Such portable tire deflating mechanisms can be deployed with relative ease and have taken several forms in recent years. One such mechanism is a multiple blade system whereby a plurality of blades, which blades are biased in the direction of the oncoming motor vehicle, are deployed. Other systems utilize what amount to large hollow needles or syringes.
The tire puncturing and deflating spike construction preferred by this inventor is a harder than steel metal alloy spike having a plurality of sharp, fluted edges which are functionally adapted to puncture a rubber tire as the tire passes over the spike. The preferred spike includes a plurality of grooves which extend along the body of the spike to allow pressurized air escaping from the tire to run along the spike grooves and through a plurality of air flow vents. Each air flow vent is an access opening to the interior of the spike which allows the pressurized air to continue to flow through the spike and out of the tire until the tire is completely deflated.
In the experience of this inventor, a safety concern arises when a plurality of such spikes are utilized in a typical spike array. That safety concern is the fact that, as the spike array is run over by the fleeing vehicle, spikes which do not come into direct tire contact may nevertheless become dislodged and be thrown from the array, the retainer has been designed to prevent spikes not picked up by the tires from being thrown.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a new, useful and uncomplicated retainer assembly for holding tire puncturing and deflating spikes securely within the assembly. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a retainer assembly for releasing such spikes only upon direct tire contact with the spike. It is yet another further object of this invention to provide such a retainer which requires only a minimal number of elements in order to secure a spike within the retainer, which is easy to use and which allows for ready replacement of a withdrawn spike.
The present invention has obtained these objects. It provides a generally cylindrical spike retaining base member having a top base surface. The top base surface has a central and generally vertical aperture defined within it. Appurtenant to the base aperture are a plurality of aperture slots. A base insert is provided which includes a central hub portion and a plurality of insert arms. The number of arms of the insert corresponds to the number of aperture slots defined within the base. Each arm is foldable at its proximal end relative to the insert hub so as to allow the insert base to wrap around the base of a tire puncturing spike. The distal end of each arm includes a spike retention lip. The central portion of each arm includes a first shoulder and a second shoulder. The first and second shoulders of each arm is engageable with a ridge defined within the aperture slot of the base member. As used, the base insert is positioned above the base member aperture and the base of a spike is positioned above the base insert. The base insert arms are aligned such that each will slidingly engage the appurtenant aperture slots of the base member. The spike base and the base insert are urged into the base member aperture to the point that the first shoulder of each insert arm engages the ridge of the base slot. At this point, the spike and the base insert are lockingly engaged with the base member and will remain so until the spike is driven over by an inflated tire. As a tire engages the spike and forces it downwardly, a bubble at the hub of the base insert will allow the base insert to be forced further down into the base aperture. The insert arms will be urged downwardly to the point that the second shoulder of each arm is engaged with the ridge of each aperture slot thereby allowing the arms of the insert to be spread apart and releasing the spike from the base member. The foregoing and other features of the device of the present invention will be further apparent from the detailed description which follows.